With the technology for automatically selecting surround audio, it is possible for an audio stream with the surround attribute to be selected automatically among a plurality of audio streams that can be reproduced in synchronization with a video stream and are registered with the management table in a recording medium. Motion pictures produced in recent years have a tendency to give importance to the acoustic effects, providing surround audio as well as stereo for reproduction. In these circumstances, there is a demand for the technology for automatically selecting surround audio when there is a surround audio stream and the reproduction apparatus supports the reproduction thereof. The following document discloses a technology for selecting an audio stream.    Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-228656